


Bad Hair Day

by ladyc2



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: #arashi week, #jun week, M/M, bad hair day, prompt - hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Jun has a bad hair day at the worst possible time





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for #junweek, prompt - hair

Matsumoto Jun took one look in the mirror that morning and let out a string of curses most unbecoming of a national idol. He stared in disbelief - it looked like a herd of angry goats had spent the night trampling on his head. _Why today of all days_, he moaned silently to himself.

He spent over an hour in the bathroom trying to turn it into some semblance of decency, all to no avail. When his manager called to let him know he was waiting out front, Jun finally admitted defeat. He grabbed a beanie out of his closet and pulled it down tight over his head.

He tried entering the dressing room as quietly as possible, not willing to draw attention to himself. It didn't work.

"Nice hat." Nino grinned, barely even bothering to look up from the game he was playing. His words brought Aiba's attention, who smiled at him in greeting.

"Don't start with me," Jun growled. _Not today_.

"It can't be that bad," Aiba said.

"Trust me, it can and it is."

"Show us," he stated, making a grab for the beanie.

Jun ducked out of the way. "No chance."

Aiba pouted. "But I want to see."

"Nobody should see this abomination," Jun replied, dropping down onto the couch. It was a fatal mistake.

Aiba and Nino shared a look, and then they pounced. Nino holding Jun's arms down (he could be surprisingly strong when he wanted something) as he tried to flail out of the way, while Aiba went straight for his head. He ripped the beanie off and they both forgot to hold on as they stared at the monstrosity that was Jun's hair. 

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Aiba muttered.

It was, of course, at this moment that the two remaining members of Arashi chose to make their entrance. _Crap_. Jun used all of his remaining strength to kick the others off and grab his beanie back out of Aiba's hands. He jammed it back on his head and tried not to look to where Ohno and, worse, Sho were setting down their bags.

\---

Thankfully, today was not a on-air day. No TV appearances and no photoshoots - just meetings and some rehearsals for the upcoming 24hr TV. Jun managed to avoid having to remove his beanie again and he hoped that Sho hadn't gotten a real good look at it earlier. 

As the day came to an end and they were packing up, Sho approached. Jun attempted a smile, today was supposed to be a happy day for them after all.

"About tonight," Sho started. Jun pretended he didn't notice the way Sho's eyes kept flicking up to the top of his head. "I think maybe we should cancel the restaurant."

"Why?" 

"Well, you...know," Sho spluttered, his hand lifting before seemingly thinking better of that gesture and dropping it back down to his side.

"No, I don't know." Jun spat out. Then he decided that he really didn't want to know exactly why Sho was suddenly cancelling their date. He knew his hair was awful, but he didn't think it was break-up with him awful. _Was it?_ He didn't wait to find out - grabbing his gear and escaping the room as fast as possible.

\---

A knock at the door brought Jun out of his reverie. He'd gotten home, changed into his most unglamourous sweats, grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch. A year. A whole year since he and Sho had finally gotten over their hang ups and admitted their attraction to each other. A year since their first date, first kiss, first everything. And now it was over because of one bad hair day. _Life wasn't fair._

Another knock. Jun groaned. _What now? Hadn't today been awful enough?_ He thought about ignoring it but the knocking came again - louder this time. He reluctantly got up, and crossed to the door. Opening it, he found Sho standing outside his door with a trolley containing two cloches, an ice bucket with a bottle of wine and a vase with a single red rose. It looked like he'd stolen somebody's room service meal from a hotel.

"What?" Jun asked, bewildered.

"Hurry up and let me in," Sho said instead of answering.

Jun grabbed the other end of the trolley and helped Sho maneuver it into the room. 

"Just give me a minute to set up the table." Sho breezed past him towards the kitchen. "I hope I remember where you keep everything. This is why you should let me in your kitchen occasionally." He kept up the prattle as he began opening and closing drawers.

"What are you doing?" 

Sho stopped and looked at Jun in puzzlement, as if he didn't understand the question. Then he finally seemed to notice Jun's appearance, most definitely not dressed for a fancy dinner, or any sort of company.

"Well, since the restaurant was out, I brought dinner to us," he answered as if it was obvious. "It was rather hard to get all this stuff organised." Sho gave a pleased grin. "But I think it came out great." 

When Jun didn't answer, just continuing to stare, Sho began to ring his hands nervously. "Of course, the food is not as a top quality as you probably would have liked - I had to get Aiba to help me prepare it. We," he looked over to Jun and amended his words, "I, owe him big time for this." He took a breath. "Are you going to say something?"

"The restaurant is off because you cancelled it," Jun accused. 

"Yes, I didn't..."

Jun cut him off. "Didn't what? Didn't want to be seen in public with your mess of a boyfriend."

"What, no!" Sho protested.

"Admit it, you think this," he gestured up at his horrible hair, "is not fit to be in the presence of Sakurai Sho." 

Between one breath and the next, Sho was suddenly in his personal space, grabbing his arm which was still raised towards his head. He pulled it down forcefully.

"What I thought," he said emphatically, more so than Jun had ever heard before, "Is that my perfectionist boyfriend, would rather die than be seen looking less than perfect, especially on such an important occasion. And since I wanted this night to be special and for you to be _happy_, rather than spending the whole night worried someone might see you, I tried to come up with an alternative."

He let go of Jun's arm and turned back to the table, busying himself with the napkins. "If you hadn't run out, we might have been able to plan together." He sighed. "As it is, this is the best I could do."

Jun didn't know what to say. Had he misread the situation that badly? "The hair doesn't bother you?"

Sho twisted his head to look at Jun. "Of course not. Do you really think I'm that shallow." He sounded hurt.

"No," Jun agreed. Sho wasn't shallow. It was just him, being down on himself and misjudging others, no, Sho's intentions. _Damn_.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sho came back over, taking Jun's hand - gently this time - and leading him over to the table. "Don't be sorry - just enjoy yourself."

"Maybe I should change first." He mightn't be able to do much about his hair, but an anniversary dinner shouldn't be taken in sweats.

Sho frowned. "Absolutely not. Aiba's hard work is going cold as it is." He pushed Jun down into a chair. "Besides, you look amazing. You always do - scarecrow hair or not." 

"Scarecrow!" 

Sho laughed and after a moment Jun joined him. He pulled a napkin onto his lap and asked,

"So what has Aiba cooked for us?"

Sho lifted the lid. "Mapo Tofu, what else?"


End file.
